Advances in smartphone technology have reached a point such that for many users such smartphones provide their primary access to the internet. It may even come to pass in the foreseeable future that such smartphones may replace to some extent standard desktop or laptop computer systems. Their small size allows these devices to be always accessible, becoming an invaluable tool for a variety of applications including social networking, GPS-based navigation, entertainment, communication in a variety of media, etc. Smartphones need an effective energy management solution. The core requirement for efficient energy management is a good understanding of where and how the energy is used. Usage scenarios of smartphones include audio playback, video playback, text messaging (such as Line Instant Message, Facebook social utility), phone calls, e-mailing, web browsing, etc. High energy usage for smartphones demands ready availability of energy sources in home and business settings.
However, the smartphone may also be used as recording tool during confidential business meetings, either deliberately or through remote activation by a malicious actor. In order to prevent confidential business materials from being compromised, many organizations do not allow access to mobile phones during meetings. However traditional solutions are not entirely effective in preventing malicious or inadvertent use of a smartphone to record confidential business information. In different scenarios, employee use of smartphones in meetings can distract from their attention to important discussions, or such use in the workplace can be detrimental to productivity. In the home, malicious or inadvertent use of a smartphone as a recording device can bring about an invasion of personal privacy. Family members' persistent use of smartphones may also distract from optimal attention to personal relations, as in the case of parental inattention to children. To address the security and productivity gaps in the traditional methodology, what is required is to provide a novel RFI/EMI shielding enclosure scheme for electronic devices which provides an incentive to use by providing an efficient energy management solution.